warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Rang de Maîtrise
Le Rang de Maîtrise ''' est un moyen du jeu permettant de suivre le niveau de compétence d'un joueur et la quantité de contenu expérimentée. Les points de Maîtrise sont collectés en augmentant le niveau des Armes, des Warframes et des Compagnons, et en débloquant des secteurs de mission. Les Armes et les Warframes augmentent de niveau grâce à l'Affinité. Les points de Maîtrise débloquent des Armes et des Warframes limitées par le rang et augmentent le nombre d'échange possible par jour. Il est aussi possible de déployer plus d'Extracteurs à haut niveau. En jeu, les joueurs peuvent voir leur profil et leurs statistiques (il faut aller sur le menu principal et sélectionner "Montrer le Profil" au coin gauche supérieur de l'écran), et de regarder de plus près la progression de leur maîtrise. left '''A: Rang de Maitrise actuel. B''': Total des points de Maitrise. '''C: Progression visuelle du prochain palier. D''': Expérience restante jusqu'au prochain palier. Les Tests Afin d'être promu au Rang de Maîtrise suivant, le joueur doit passer un test différent selon le rang et dont la difficulté augmente avec le Rang de Maîtrise. Si le test est échoué, le Tenno ne peut pas tenter à nouveau avant 24 heures. Le Tenno rejoint le lieu du test avec son équipement actuel. Un Tenno ne peut pas faire partie d'une escouade pour passer le test, il doit l'accomplir en solo. Les Capacités peuvent être utilisées normalement, il est recommandé d'apporter des Restaurations d'Énergie d'Équipe afin d'avoir toujours de l'énergie et terminer facilement le test. '''Ne prenez pas de Sentinelles avec une armes lors de test nécessitant d'utiliser une arme spécifique, vous pourriez rater le test. Le tableau ci-dessous montre les passages des tests de palier pour accéder au prochain rang. Par exemple, complétant le test de Rang 1 vous amènera au Rang 1/Initié. Rang 1 à 10 Rang 1= right|400px ;Test d'Extermination (Principale) :Ce test demande au joueur d'exterminer trois vagues d'ennemis avec leur arme principale. Le joueur commence au centre d'une salle encerclée par six piliers. De là, il doit éliminer les 10, 15 et 20 ennemis en 1:00, 2:00 et 3:00 pour chaque vague, respectivement. |-|Rang 2 = right|400px ;Test d'Extermination (Secondaire) :Ce test demande au joueur d'exterminer trois vagues d'ennemis avec leur arme secondaire. Le joueur commence au centre d'une salle encerclée par six piliers. De là, il doit éliminer les 8, 12 et 16 ennemis en 0:45, 1:00 et 1:15 pour chaque vague, respectivement. |-|Rang 3 = right|400px ;Test d'Extermination (Mêlée) :Ce test demande au joueur d'exterminer trois vagues d'ennemis avec leur arme de mêlée. Le joueur commence au centre d'une salle encerclée par six piliers. De là, il doit éliminer les 5, 7 et 9 ennemis en 0:45, 1:00 et 1:15 pour chaque vague, respectivement. |-|Rang 4 = right|400px ;Test de Survie (contre des Infestés) :Ce test demande au joueur de s'échapper d'un assaut illimité d'Infestés de haut niveau pendant une période de temps donnée. Le joueur commence au centre d'une salle encerclée par six piliers. De là, il doit survivre pendant 1:30. ;Astuces : *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Les compétences Furtive peuvent être utilisées pour compléter le test sans problème. |-|Rang 5 = right|400px ;Test de Piratage de Terminal :Ce test demande au joueur de pirater deux vagues de consoles dans un délai de 1:45. Le joueur commence dans le centre entouré par des terminaux. De là, il doit pirater trois terminaux standards et trois terminaux complexes pour passer le test. ;Astuces : *Les piratages échoués ne fait pas automatiquement rater le test, tant qu'ils sont terminés avant la fin du temps limite. *Vous pouvez utiliser des Décodeur, en dépit de l'objectif du test. |-|Rang 6 = right|400px ;Test Pistage de Cibles :Ce test demande au joueur de pister des cibles rapidement et avec précision. Le joueur commence le test debout sur une plate-forme circulaire éclairée dans une pièce sombre entourée de sphères métalliques. La caméra du joueur sera tournée vers la première cible au début de chaque tour. Lors du tir sur la première cible, les lignes se connecteront aux sphères éteintes avant de s'arrêter sur une autre cible; ce processus se répète jusqu'à ce que le test soit terminé. ;Astuces : *Lors d'un tir manqué sur la sphère blanche, la sphère blanche originale sera annulée, redevenant une sphère normale. Une nouvelle sphère blanche apparaît ailleurs, il est donc préférable de prendre votre temps pour viser. *Toute arme précise avec une grande taille du chargeur (pour éviter les pertes de temps de rechargement) fera l'affaire. Les fusils à pompe sont également une option viable puisque le test compte un seul coup par tour, et non par plombs. |-|Rang 7 = right|400px ;Test d'Extermination :Ce test demande au joueur d'éliminer trois vagues d'ennemis pendant 1:00. Le joueur commence au centre d'une salle encerclée par des piliers. Des unités Grineer, Corpus et Infestés apparaitront par vagues et elles doivent être tuées avant la fin du temps. ;Astuces : *Rester à proximité du centre de la pièce. *Radar Ennemi ou Perception des Ennemis peut vous aider à trouver tous les ennemis. *Les Sentinelles peuvent aider en éliminant des cibles. |-|Rang 8 = right|400px ;Test de Course sur les Murs :Ce test demande au joueur de courir sur les murs tout en tirant sur les orbes blanches apparaissant au prochain chemin requis pour atteindre la plateforme. Chaque plongeon dans le vide compte comme un essai. Le joueur commence sur un plateforme unique avec une rampe descendante courte. Un tir sur l'orbe blanche fera apparaitre plus de chemins. Le joueur devra être capable de courir sur le mur horizontal et, dans le même temps, de tirer sur l'orbe blanche, faisant apparaitre un autre mur sur la droite. Réalisant une autre course sur le mur horizontal et une troisième orbe apparaitra. Tirer sur l'orbe fera apparaitre un mur vertical. Le joueur devra maintenant courir sur un mur vertical et rebondir vers l'arrière sur une autre plateforme. Répéter ceci deux fois de plus et le test sera un succès. ;Astuces : *L'utilisation de Warframes lentes comme Frost ou Rhino peut aider pour viser et réaliser les Manœuvres requises. *Les fusils à pompe ou les armes continues avec un dispersion des balles sont recommandés car elles visent une large surface, par opposition aux fusils précis. *L'escalade verticale au-dessus de toutes les plateformes est un moyen facile de passer le test car il vous donnera une quantité indéterminée de temps pour tirer sur les orbes et continuez. |-|Rang 9 = right|400px ;Test de Furtivité :Ce test demande au joueur de rester à couvert et de surveiller les mouvements des ennemis pour assassiner les cibles sans être détecté, en n'utilisant que son arme de mêlée et en trois essais. Alerter les ennemis consomme un essai. Le joueur comment dans une salle grise ou orange, uniquement équipé de son arme de mêlée. Le joueur doit traverser trois niveaux avec un nombre croissant d'ennemis, la complexité des patrouilles augmentent aussi. Réussir l'élimination de tous les ennemis d'un niveau débloque le suivant. ;Astuces : *Il est conseillé d'activer l'option "éclairage dynamique" pour cette mission, sinon vous ne serez pas capable de discerner les ennemis. *Le Reedemer est particulièrement bien adapté pour cette mission, car silencieux. *Les armes de mêlée de jet peuvent être utilisées pour tuer les ennemis à distance, permettant de se repositionner facilement pour ne pas être détecté. *Les Warframes avec des capacités orientées vers la furtivité (Ash, Banshee, Loki) et des capacités silencieuses de dégâts à distance (les Shuriken de Ash, Attraction de Mag) sont recommandés. **Équipez-vous de Siphon d'Énergie ou de Restauration d'Energie d'Equipe pour compenser le manque d'orbe d'énergie. |-|Rang 10 = right|400px ;Test de Plateformes :Ce test exige au joueur d'éliminer les cibles à distance, tout en se déplaçant dans une salle en grille 3x3 qui disparaîtront de façon permanente après quelques secondes où le joueur sera placé dessus. Le joueur apparaîtra sur une plateforme circulaire et le test commencera une fois le joueur dans la zone en grille. Il devra tuer tous les ennemis apparaissant périodiquement au sommet de 5 plateformes élevées qui bordent le fond de la grille. Une fois que le joueur est monté sur une plateforme, l'écran commencera à clignoter de plus en plus vite jusqu'à la 8ème seconde où la plateforme en question disparaîtra. Les joueurs ont 3 chances de compléter le test. Tomber de la plateforme utilise un chance. ;Astuces: *Le nombre de cibles est toujours de 15, ou approximativement de 1.6 par plateforme. *Il est recommandé d'aller sur les plateformes de bord de la salle pour ensuite utiliser celle en plein centre pour utiliser toutes les plateformes et avoir du temps additionnel. *Il y a des murs invisibles empêchant le joueur d'accéder aux plateformes élevées. *Utiliser une arme telle que le Quanta ayant une précision parfaite permet de tuer plus aisément les cibles. Rang 11 à 20 Rang 11 = right|400px ;Test " Contre-la-montre " :Ce test exige au joueur à faire son chemin à travers divers obstacles et des orbes de réacteurs pour gagner du temps pour terminer le parcours. Ces réacteurs ajoutent 3.5 secondes de temps. ;Notes: *Il est conseillé à ce que l'option " Eclairage Dynamique " soit activée pour cette mission pour prévoir le mur noir camouflé avec le fond. *Les Tenno tels que Volt et Loki sont très pratiques pour ce test car leur vitesse facilite grandement la complétion du test. *Utiliser la capacité Vent Contraire de Zephyr (Warframe) peut permettre d'atteindre la fin du test sans avoir à faire la course toute entière. Surtout le labyrinthe de fin puisqu'elle peut aller sur les murs. *Utiliser la capacité de Nova : Trou de Ver permet de sauter une partie du test, ce qui le rend beaucoup plus facile. *Assurez vous d'apporter des armes à visée parfaite telle que le Quanta du fait que les orbes se déplacent. A un moment donné, vous allez prendre une plateforme se déplaçant lentement au cours desquelles les orbes mobiles apparaîtront. Il est essentiel de tirer sur ces orbes mobiles pour éviter de tomber à cours de temps pendant la course. **Utiliser Tempête de Feu avec l'Ignis est une bonne option pour toucher toutes les orbes sans forcément avoir à viser. *Lorsque vous tentez de compléter le challenge, il est plus intéressant de laisser une orbe ratée plutôt que de vouloir s'arrêter pour l'avoir, vous pourriez perdre le temps que vous venez de gagner. |-|Rang 12 = right|400px ;Test du Carousel :Ce test exige au joueur d'éliminer toutes les cibles tout en étant conscient de leur environnement Les joueurs démarrent sur une plateforme placée devant une sorte de manège avec deux disques connectés avec un grand pilier en leur centre. Entre les disques sont placés des lasers qui séparent les quadrants des disques et tournent autour de ces disques, essentiellement encerclant le "carrousel". L'objectif de ce test est d'atteindre le carrousel, éliminer les ennemis apparaissant sur le disque externe, cela en évitant les lasers mobiles. ;Notes: *Le test est chronométré. (Depuis l'Update 12.4) *Les lasers se déplacent en fonction de la vitesse de déplacement, et la position peut être jugé en face du joueur. *Les lasers endommagent considérablement les boucliers, mais le joueur est autorisé à utiliser ses résurrections utilisables sur son Tenno s'il vient à mourir. ** Peau de fer de Rhino put prévoir cet instant kill. ** Transfert Dimensionnel de Limbo peut être utilisé pour passer les lasers sain et sauf. *Une arme relativement précise est recommandée du fait que les ennemis sont de moyenne à longue portée. *Une Sentinelle avec Fusil Machine de Mort ou Stinger peut aider à tuer les ennemis. *Avec Loki, vous pouvez utiliserTransposition jusqu'à la plateforme extérieure. |-|Rang 13 = right|400px ;Test de disparition de plateforme ( Avancé ) :Ce test exige au joueur d'éliminer les ennemis tout en restant extrêmement mobile Les joueurs commencent face à un certain nombre de plateformes entourées de murs qui peuvent être traversés. Une fois que le joueur touche une plateforme, elle commence à clignoter de plus en plus rapidement et finit par disparaître après quelques secondes. Les plateformes sont disposées ainsi : 1 par coin et 3 placées verticalement les unes aux autres depuis le centre. Les joueurs ont 3 essais pour éliminer tous les ennemis sur les plateformes environnantes. Tomber constitue un essai raté et fais ré-apparaître les plateformes disparues. ;Notes: *Planifiez l'ordre par lequel vous allez utiliser les plateformes, histoire d'éviter de rester bloqué dans un coin. *Les Sentinelles sont de très bonne aide dans ce test, avec un bon choix de Sentinelle et d'arme. *Utilisez le l'escalade murale pour tuer les ennemis sans avoir à détruire les plateformes. *Le Tenno Mesa peut utiliser son Pacificateur pour faire ce test. |-|Rang 14 = right|400px ;Test d'extermination ( Avancé ) :Ce test exige au joueur d'éliminer 3 vagues d'ennemis de niveau 15/20. Le joueur débute au premier niveau d'une tour avec plusieurs points pour se couvrir et doit éliminer les cibles avant qu'elles ne soit déformées au prochain niveau.Il y a 3 vagues d'ennemis composés respectivement de Grineer, Infestés, et Corpus. ;Notes: *Attention aux lacunes de ce niveau. *Les Sentinelles et les Kubrow sont désactivés, donc essayez une équipement bien abouti/ *Il semblerait qu'il n'y a aucune limite de temps. * Nombre d'ennemis: 10 Grineers, 20 Infestés (Incluant des Rampants et des Ospreys), 12 Corpus. |-|Rang 15 = thumb|right|400 px ;Interception / Faction Grineer :Ce test exige au joueur de capturer et garder des points précis dans la mission. ;Notes: *Quelques cibles ne peuvent pas rester sur le même point ou sont bloqués par des consoles.Pénétration sera d'une certaine utilité pour atténuer ce problème. |-|Rang 16 = thumb|right|400 px ;Défense / Faction Corpus :Ce test exige au joueur de défendre le Cryopode de Warframe pour 3 vagues. ;Notes: *Prendre Frost et utiliser Boule de Neige vous aidera à compléter ce test facilement. |-|Rang 17 = thumb|right|400 px ;Test d'extermination Avancé :Ce test exige au joueur de tuer 35 cibles infestées pendant le temps imparti. ;Notes: *Il existe une sphère qui, quand elle est détruite, donnera 15 secondes de plus au temps imparti mais ne peuvent être détruites qu'au corps à corps. **Lancer des armes de mêlée comme Glaive, Kestrel et Halikar sont utilisables car elles sont comptées comme des armes de mêlée. **Les tirs de fusil à pompe comme le Redeemer peuvent aussi détruire la sphère. |-|Rang 18 = thumb|right|400 px ;Défense / Faction Corpus :Ce test exige au joueur de défendre le Cryopode de Warframe pour 5 vagues. ;Tips: *Prendre Frost et utiliser Boule de Neige vous aidera à compléter ce test facilement. |-|Rang 19 = thumb|right|400 px ;Sauvetage discret :Ce test exige au joueur de détruire 6 orbes sans être détecté par les patrouilles de Grineer Lanciers, et escorter la cible à sauver jusqu'à la zone d'extraction. ;Notes: *Le joueur dispose de 3 chances pour compléter ce test sans être détecté, après cela, le test sera considéré comme raté. *Les armes principales et secondaire sont supprimées, vous ne pouvez utiliser que les armes de mêlée. *Utiliser Loki et Ash et utiliser Invisibilité ou Écran de Fumée aidera à compléter ce test plus facilement. *Les armes de mêlée de lancer comme le Glaive ou le Redeemer peuvent aussi être utilisés pour une meilleure efficacité. |-|Rang 20 = thumb|right|400 px ;Archwing Time Trial Test :Ce test demande au joueur de voler entre deux plateformes avec l' Archwing avant la fin du temps. Il y a une série d'anneaux entre les deux plateformes, qui octroient un bonus de temps de 2 secondes quand le joueur passe dedans. Le joueur commence avec 10 secondes. ;Astuces: *Naturellement, prendre l'Itzal dans ce test de maîtrise vous donne un avantage grâce à sa vitesse. **Si vous avez du mal à contrôler avec la vélocité maximale de l'Archwing, prenez-en une plus lente, telle que l'Odonata ou l' Elytron pour garder un meilleur contrôle. Rang 21 à 30 |-|Rang 21 = thumb|right|400 px ;Timed Exterminate Test :Ce test demande au joueur d'éliminer 35 cibles avant la fin du temps. Le joueur doit détruire un nombre conséquent d'orbes avec son arme de mêlée afin d'allonger le temps, ces dernières apparaissant à des endroits aléatoires sur la carte. ;Astuces: *The timer starts at 20 seconds, and each orb adds 15 seconds to the timer. *A total of 8 orbs will spawn, after which the player will be unable to further increase the remaining time. *Ranged melee weapons, such as the Glaive, the Redeemer, as well as Excalibur's Exalted Blade can be used to destroy the orbs from a distance. *The map is very vertical, and thus an agile loadout is preferred. Consider bringing a Bullet Jump mod to help travel between platforms. |-|Rang 22 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 22 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 23 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 23 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 24 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 24 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 25 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 25 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 26 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 26 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 27 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 27 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 28 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 28 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 29 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 29 n'est pas encore disponible. |-|Rang 30 = Le Rang de Maîtrise 30 n'est pas encore disponible. Les Rangs de Maîtrise Obtenir des Points de Maîtrise Voici la liste des moyens disponibles pour obtenir des Points de Maîtrise. *Monter de niveau les Armes, les armes de Sentinelles et les armes Archwings donne 100 points de maîtrise pour chaque niveau gagné, pour un total de 3,000. *Monter de niveau les Warframes, les Compagnons et les Archwings donne 200 points de maîtrise pour chaque niveau gagné, pour un total de 6,000. *Terminer une mission sur un secteur pour la première fois donne environ ~57 points de maîtrise. Chaque objet individuel (comme une arme ou une Warframe) garantit des points de Maîtrise par niveau. Par exemple : monter un objet au niveau maximum, le revendre et le remonter ne donne pas de Maîtrise supplémentaire. Monter à nouveau un équipement après une Polarisation donne le même résultat. Cependant, si un objet est vendu, acheté à nouveau et monter au niveau maximum, les points de Maîtrise sont gagnés pour chaque niveau obtenu au-delà du niveau originel. L'excès de Points de Maîtrise n'est pas perdu si le Tenno échoue lors d'un test, l'excès de points rempli automatiquement la barre une fois le test réussi. Les 36 Warframes inclues. *15 dont les parties sont obtenues sur les Boss *11 Primes (1 exclusive aux Fondateurs, 3 retirées) *1 récompense Alertes *4 à travers des Quêtes *3 liées à la Recherche *2 liées aux drops (par exemple Ash ou Oberon). Les 230 Armes inclues. *13 achetable sur le Marché avec des Crédits *91 le Schéma est achetable sur le Marché *2 des Récompenses de Quête (Dague de Chaleur est aussi disponible via les récompenses d'Alertes) *3 retirées du Marché (la Gorgon est disponible comme Récompenses de connexion) *45 liées à la Recherche *8 récompenses d'Alertes *10 données par des Boss ou Assassins *25 Prime (2 exclusives aux Fondateurs, 4 retirées) *12 lors d'événements *13 à partir des Syndicats *8 à partir de Baro Ki'Teer Les 15 Compagnons inclus. *5 dont le Schéma est achetable sur le Marché *2 Sentinelles liées à la Recherche via le Dojo *2 Sentinelles Prime *1 Sentinelle Prisma *5 Kubrows Les 10 Armes des Sentinelles inclues. *5 dont le Schéma est achetable sur le Marché *2 des Sentinelles liées à la Recherche via le Dojo *2 des Sentinelles Prime *1 de Baro Ki'Teer Les 15 Armes d'Archwing inclues. *2 à travers des Quête *7 dont les composants sont des récompenses de missions Archwing *4 liées à la Recherche et dont les composants sont des récompenses de missions Archwing *1 lors d'événements *1 à partir de Baro Ki'Teer Les 4 Archwings inclues. *1 à travers des Quêtes *1 dont les composants sont des récompenses de missions Archwing *1 Prime *1 liée à la Recherche Avantages de la Maîtrise Le système de Maîtrise indique la progression d'un joueur à travers le jeu, et chaque rang apporte ses propres avantages. Voici la liste de ces avantages. Débloquer de l'Equipement Autres Avantages *Le nombre d'extracteurs pouvant être déployé dépend de votre Rang de Maîtrise et si vous avez le statut de Fondateur ou un Accès Prime. Tous les cinq rangs de maîtrise, vous pouvez déployer un extracteur supplémentaire. Contrairement à la croyance commune, atteindre le rang 15 ne permet pas à un joueur de déployer un extracteur supplémentaire. **Rang 0 – 4 : 1 extracteur **Rang 5 – 9 : 2 extracteurs **Rang 10+ : 3 extracteurs **Founder/Prime Access: +1 extracteur *A partir du Rang de Maîtrise 1, passer un nouveau Rang de Maîtrise donne la possibilité de gagner 1,000 points de Réputation supplémentaire par jour, auprès d'un Syndicat. *Le Rang de Maîtrise 2 débloque le Système d'Echange, et chaque Rang de Maîtrise donne une transaction supplémentaire possible par jour. *A partir du Rang de Maîtrise 2 et tous les deux rangs supplémentaires, un nouvel emplacement d'équipement est disponible dans l'Arsenal. *Le Rang de Maîtrise 6 débloque toutes les armes du Marché, en plus du Dragon Nikana qui nécessite le Rang de Maîtrise 8. *Le Rang de Maîtrise 8 débloque toutes les armes liées à la Recherche. *Le Rang de Maîtrise 8 donne accès à tous les Relais. Notes *Certaines Armes sont bloquées et peuvent être débloquées en montant de Rang de Maîtrise. (XP Locked). **Toutes les armes sont débloquées à partir du Rang de Maîtrise 12. *Utiliser un Forma ne permet pas d'obtenir davantage de points de maîtrise, chaque objet peut augmenter vos points une seule fois. **Les variantes, comme les Primes, Wraiths, Vandals, etc vous permet de gagner des points de maîtrise supplémentaires séparément des objets originaux. *Le Stalker peut apparaître pendant les test de Rang de Maîtrise. *Les ressources obtenues durant les tests semblent être celles obtenables au Néant. Médias Voir Aussi *Rang de Maîtrise des Armes *Maîtrise Exclusive Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Maîtrise